Oc X Kyoya
by Katherine00B
Summary: A new student joins Ouran High and causes a little unexpected trouble for the feared shadow king of the host club. Has Kyoya finally met his match? (This is the series summery)
1. Oc x Kyoya Prologue

Oc X Kyoya prologue

This is my first ever fanfic I hope you enjoy.

First day

I am now walking down the halls of my new school Ouran High, the guy next to me is suppose to be my guide for the week ' Lord help me ' he introduced himself to me as Tamaki Suou. Since greeting me in the chairman's office he hasn't shut up, ' it surprises me he hasn't passed out from lack of air' it is as though he hasn't even stopped for a breath. As he blabbers on I start to remember the events that had taken place in the chairman's office.

~ Flash Back ~

"It is a pleasure to have you starting Ouran High Miss Blake"

The chairman says to me in a very formal way that irritates me but in the same way I reply with a smile,

" Thank you it is a pleasure to be here Mr. Suou".

I the hear a noise behind me I turn to see a tall boy with blond hair and purple eyes, he walks up to me with a small smile on his face. The chairman then speaks I look up at him and he continues

" Miss Blake, this is my son Tamaki Suou and he will be your guide for this week."

I look to Tamaki and he extends his hand to me, I take it and he turns my hand then says

" I am Tamaki Suou it is a pleasure to meet you princess"

He leans down and kisses my hand he then looks up at me and asks

" and you are? "

A bit shocked but with a small blush and smile on me face I reply

" Blake, Kaoru Blake."

~ End ~


	2. MEETING THE HOSTS

Meeting the hosts

MEETING THE HOSTS

Sorry for taking forever didn't know if people were actually reading this, but here's chapter one hope you like it.!

I have now spent a week at Ouran and it's been pretty good so far. Every day Tamaki tries to find me and drag me off to GOD KNOW WHERE, so I hide.

'God damn idiot don't you even think to look behind a door?'

It's been like this since the first day, who knew someone could have so much energy.

*Ring-*

'I really need to pay more attention in class.'

As I'm just about to walk out the school building, I feel two arms wrap around my torso and another pair grab my feet and I am carried back through the school by to orange haired boys but before I can even argue, they go through some doors and drop me.

"Hey watch it, what do you think you doing carrot tops?"

I look up to see two identical over dramatically shocked and offended faces starring at me.

'They're actually kinda hot'

'Wait that's not the point, what do they want?'

I look at them and they walk off in another direction and start talking to a tall boy with raven hair and glasses. He is also in my grade, his name is Kyoya Ootori his family runs and manages hospitals.

'Poor thing is also always being attacked by Tamaki'

'Still better him than me'

'He just looked this way'

'Hmmmm'

As I get up a hand is offered to me, without thinking I grab it. I look up to see who helped me and I'm shocked.

"T- Tamaki...?"

"Are you ok princess?"

"Uh... Yeah... Thanks but... Can I have my hand back... now?"

Tamaki look down to see that he was still holding my hand and quickly let go. This is when those two carrot tops from before come over and start tormenting Tamaki. I zoned out not really caring but soon realize that I'm being watched and look around to find Kyoya watching me. I decided to walk over to him to see what's going on.

Obviously not getting any information out of those three, I glance behind me to see Tamaki red and trying to kill the other two but failing miserably.

*Sigh*

I turn around to find Kyoya writing in his little black book.

'He seems to do that a lot'

"Oi Kyoya"

Closing his book and looking at me he says

"Yes Miss Blake?"

"Could you tell me what's going on and why I was brought here?"

"Of course, well Miss Bla-"

"Kaoru is fine"

"Miss Kaoru, I requested that the twins bring you here to find out why you keep disappearing from Tamaki and to request that you stop."

"Why he's not my guide anymore, that ends today so he doesn't need to worry about me any more."

I say this with an irritated tone that seems to shock Kyoya but this look goes as quickly as it came. He then writes something in his black book.

'I have to remember to steal the later'

~ Time Skip~ (I had no idea what to write)

I've been sitting here for an hour waiting for Tamaki to finish entertaining his guests and refuses to let me leave because he feels,

\- "He hasn't done his job as my guide this week- and –"escorting me home is the only way to ease his worry about me having no one to lean on" -

Then something about beauty or something I zoned out after that. I would have just left if he hadn't stuck -mummy- as my guard dog and I quote,

-" The KING wishes that you do not leave till he does"-.

'God save me', but it has given me time to think up a few plans on how to steal Kyoya's book. When I look up again the girls have left, every one is packing up and Tamaki is calling me over.

'yay'

As I walk up to him he has a big charming smile on his face and says,

"It's time to go princess, I will give you a ride home"

"No that is not neces-"

But Tamaki is already at the door and holding it open for me, this seems like the perfect time to put one of my plans into action. I signal to Tamaki to wait a moment he nods with a confused face. I turn around, spot Kyoya and ran at him full speed from behind. I tackle him to the ground and pin him, he seems a bit shocked then angry but before he can say anything I hug him.

'Hahaha'

He seems startled by this action but the expression is only there for a moment and is replaced by a menacing one. He turns his head to me and says with a low, dark and menacing voice,

"Could you PLEASE get off of me Miss BLAKE?"

"Okay"

I jumped off him while yelling bye to the baffled hosts, I grabbed Tamaki's hand and ran out the school to the car waiting, hop in and head home. Getting a very confused look from Tamaki I look out the window and see we have arrived home. I get out the car say bye to Tamaki walk in side and up the main stairs with an evil smirk on my face I think to my self,

'Mission completed'


	3. The Deal

**The Deal**

Here chapter two hope you like it!;')

Recap

I jumped off him while yelling bye to the baffled hosts; I grabbed Tamaki's hand and ran out the school to the car waiting, we hopped in and headed home. Getting a very confused look from Tamaki I look out the window and see we have arrived home. I get out the car say Bye to Tamaki walk in side and up the main stairs thinking to my self,

'Mission completed'

The dark empress

I wake up and look to my alarm clock to see its late Sunday afternoon; I have been reading Kyoya's little black book for the past two days.

He has some really good information and secrets in here.

'Thank god for photographic memory, better finish the rest few pages before he gets here'

I get up out of bed, sit at me desk and start reading.

~Time skip~

Just as I finish the last sentence I hear a knock at the front door.

I sigh, get out of the chair and hide the book under my mattress and got dressed in baggy black cargo pants, a dark blue singlet and black, white and blue high tops with a black fedora leaving my hair down.

I leave my room go down the main stairs and open the door to see the person I have been waiting for.

"Good afternoon Kyoya"

I say with a cheeky smirk on my lips and Kyoya replies with a smile that means death and a monotone voice,

"Good morning Miss Kaoru may I come in?"

"Of course Kyoya this way"

I step aside and smile at him then show him to the living room. Once inside we sit on couches facing each other. I lean back and cross my legs and fingers I turn to face him and ask,

"So Kyoya this is quite the surprise what can I do for you?"

Kyoya is now looking at me with irritation in his eyes and speaks with a calm voice,

"Well perhaps you could start with returning what you took from me then tell me how much you read"

"What ever are you talking about Kyoya?"

I ask in an overly innocent tone and a smile. This seems to irritate him more but not enough to break his poker face.

'Damn'

"You know exactly what I mean Miss Kaoru, I know you do so stop playing pretend and lets get down to business"

"Perfect I will make tea"

*Growl*

"Miss Kaoru it-

"Be right back"

I walked off to the kitchen leaving behind a very pissed Kyoya.

~Time skip (teas done)~

I place a tray with tea, sugar and milk with a two cups and saucers. Kyoya and me both start to make our tea. After I finish I take a sip then place it down and a him again waiting for him to finish.

-Kyoya's pov-

As I am making my tea I take a glance at Miss Kaoru to find her watching me, I take a sip of my tea and place it down I lean back and look at her trying to figure out what she is up too.

"Miss Kaoru can we get down to business now, I want you to return my note book and tell me what you read."

I watch her face turn into a smile.

-Kaoru's pov-

I smile at him and speak with an evil and cheeky voice,

"Fine Kyoya we can get down to business. Yes I have what your asking for...-

"Thank you Moss Ka-"

"But I want some thing in return for giving it back, it is a you scratch my back I will scratch yours situation."

"So let me get this straight you want me to give you something in return for something that is rightfully mine?"

"Yes Precisely, although you also wanted to know how much I have read correct?"

"Yes that is correct. So what is it that you want from me?"

"A date"

"Excuse me ... A date?"

"Yes Kyoya a date"

"..."

I smirk and hold my hand out for him to shake while asking,

"Is it a deal?"

He huffs the show me cold eyes and says with a reluctant voice,

"It's a deal"


	4. THE DATE part 1

Sorry I took so long hope u enjoy it. Sorry it took so long.

\- Kaoru's pov-

I am slowly awoken to a knocking at my door; I get up and look at my calendar when I came to a realization,

'Ah, I have my date with Kyoya today this should be interesting'

I then open the door greeted by my maid Yuki and she says to me with the sweetest tone like honey,

"Miss Kaoru, breakfast is ready"

"Thank you for telling me Yuki I will be down in a minute"

"Of course Miss Kaoru"

After saying that and bowing she leaves quietly down the hall and stairs to the dining room.

A few minutes later I am going down to dinning room to have breakfast, I sit in my usual spot and my breakfast is brought to me and I eat in silence.

'Guess dad isn't home today, I have a feeling that today is going to be a long day'

~ Time Skip

I'm now sitting on my couch watching anime waiting for Kyoya to show up, it's now 6:58 and Kyoya is supposed to be here at seven,

"I wonder if he'll make it"

I go back to watching my anime then I here a knock at the door, I look at the clock and it reads 7:00.

'Right on time'

I get up and head to the door and I think Kyoya is surprised to see what I am wearing.

-Kyoya's pov-

The door opens and Miss Kaoru steps into the light,

'Ah'

She is wearing white, blue and black high tops, black cargo pants (and might I add very baggy), a tight dark blue front zip singlet, a black with white pinstripe fedora and her long black hair is straightened and left down and it go's all the way to her lower back.

'She looks quite well in that out fit'

She steps out the front door locks it and puts the keys in her pocket. I hold my hand out to her and ask,

"Shall we go Miss Kaoru?"

"Of course Kyoya"

She smiles and takes my hand then we walk to the car, hop in and we drive off.

~Time skip~

I look towards Kyoya and ask,

"So where are we going, some place fun?"

"Yes I do believe you will find this place very entertaining"

"Oh really"

I say this to him with a sceptical look and he only replies with a nod and a blank face. We continue to drive for a while and when I finally come out of my daze we have stoped.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. THE DATE part 2

THE DATE part 2

~Kaoru pov~

I look out the window to see why we have stoped, but before I can actually see anything Kyoya has got out of the car and opened my door for me.

'I didn't expect that'

After I step out of the car I looked up to see that we were at an amusement park. I look to Kyoya and he holds a hand out to me,

"Come along Miss Kaoru"

I show him a bright smile grab his hand and pull him into the entrance of the park, I look back to see a surprised look on his face and the faintest of pink dusting his cheeks. I close my eyes and giggle turn back around and continue in.

Once we had walked for a bit I had seen a ride I wanted to go on, the rollercoaster so we got the tickets and jumped on and buckled up. After I did I turned to Kyoya and asked,

"Say Kyoya, have you ever ridden a rollercoaster before?"

"No Miss Kaoru I have not"

"Hmmmm ok"

After that I looked forward and the ride started. It slowly creped up and once it reached the peak it dropped with great speed and with out realising it I grabbed Kyoya's hand, while also missing the look of shock and surprise coming from said boy.

~Kyoya pov~

As the rollercoaster started to drop I felt some thing warm on my hand I look down to see another atop of mine, I then look to Miss Kaoru in surprise and it seems she dose not relies she's done it.

-Time Skip-

By the end of the ride I had a small smile on my face and began enjoying the warmth from Miss Kaoru's hand, it gave me and odd feeling I could not describe.

'What is it about this girl that is so...enjoyable'

-Kaoru pov-

After the ride I went to unbuckle myself but I couldn't move my hand and realised that I was holding Kyoya's, my face began to go red as I thought of how long I might have been holding it.

I let go and unbuckled my self and went to get out of my seat but then I had a hand put in front of me I look up and Kyoya took my hand and helped me out of the cart and started to walk off still holding my hand.

We went on a few more rides and it started to get late suddenly Kyoya spoke up,

"Miss Kaoru it is starting to get quite late do you wish to go home?"

"Not just yet there is still one ride I want to go on"

"And that is?"

Without answering him I intertwined our fingers and pull him towards the ride. When we arrived Kyoya looked at it for a few seconds and then at me and questioned,

"The Ferris wheel?"

"The Ferris whee!"

I exclaimed this with a cheery closed eyed smile missing Kyoya's faint blush after that we went bought tickets and jumped in the carriage. Kyoya closed the door and sat next to me all with out letting go of my hand.

I know that I am blushing thinking about it so I turn to look out the window, but after I turn I then look back because I feel like someone is staring at me. When I turn around Kyoya is staring at me, I become confused I start to ask if he is ok but before I can finish my lips are stoped with some thing warm.

Once I am no longer shocked I relies that Kyoya is kissing me and without a second thought I begin to kiss him back. After a minute we break apart breathless and holding onto each other, I am sure my face is bright red because they feel hot. I start to speak but the carriage stops and Kyoya stands up grabs my hand and starts walking really fast to the front of the amusement park. The car is waiting for us and we get in.

-Kyoya pov-

After we get in the car no words are spoken and I am having thoughts that I would not usually like,

'Why did I do that?'

'What if she hates me now?'

'What if she never come to the host club again?"

Thoughts like these filled my head all the way to Blake manor.

When we arrived we walk in and straight up to her room, with all that had happened I had actually forgot about my book.

When we got to her room she went and got my book giving it to me without looking at me I said my thanks and turned to leave,

"Wait Kyoya"

I turn back to face her, her face had a pink tint to it she looked... adorable.

-Kaoru pov-

After I had told him to wait he turned back to face me. I walked closer to him and quickly pecked him on the cheek then said,

"Good night Kyoya, thank you for today"

After recover from what looked like disbelief he responded with,

"That is quite alright Miss Kaoru, I enjoyed myself as well. Possibly we could do this again, but its getting late I must leave… good night"

"Ok see you tomorrow at the club Kyoya"

With that he bowed and left. Not long after I was in bed about to fall asleep and my last thoughts were of him.


End file.
